The present invention relates to a working centre which is autoadaptive under programmable automation.
Equipment is known in the art which is capable of bringing a particular tool over a given position of a workpiece with a certain approximation and of subsequently sensing the workpiece itself in accordance with a predetermined law until it is arrested exactly in the desired position. In another known machine there has also been proposed an autoadaptive tactile device in which the toolholder is provided with sensors which, as a function of the displacement, for example of a pin with respect to a hole, produce a corresponding displacement of the toolholder by means of servomotors. Both these known machines require very sophisticated and costly electronic apparatus for the command of the part.
The object of the present invention is to provide an autoadaptive working centre which obviates the above disadvantages.